That Was Then : This Is Now
by bluenannygoat
Summary: This is written after " Eye Of The Beholder" What happens when Terri goes back to her High School Reuion....Will everything be the same as it was in school?


"OMG, I can't believe I'm doing this! Why do I want to face all these high School memories again?" I questioned myself playing with my long brown hair nervously.When I first got the announcement about thereuion I was excited, I couldn't wait to see everyone again.But now as I stand mere inches from the door I can't get the courage up to go in.  
  
"Terri, is that you?OMG you look great!"squealed a voice from the past that I knew all to well. Turning slowly around I came face to face with my best friend in High School.I couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked even after all these years.Taking another look at teh well dressed woman in front of me I was glat to see that she had finally out grown her goth stage. " Ash, it's great to see you again! How long has it been?"I ventured as we climbed the stairs.  
  
We had just started down memory lane when a tall, dark curly haired handsome man with a camera joined us. If it hadn't beenfor the camera I would of never recognized him."Criag, you look great! Who are you here with? " I inquired dumbly not putting two and two together. As they both looked at me with a puzzled look I turn to Ashley for answers, but only got a question of my own.  
  
"Should we tell her?" she asked watching Craig shake his head yes in response.  
  
"We would like you to be the first to know about our little secert. Ash and I were married three months ago and are expecting our first little one in six months."announced the proud daddy to be as he flashed his gold wedding band at me.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears! the last time I had talked to Ash she was still hung up on Jimmy. She was even thinking about followinghim to his college so they could remain together." What... I mean how did this happen? "I mumbled trying to soak in everything that I had just heard.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short we met again after college. I had just started at the record company when sho should walk in as our photographer but Craig Manning.I couldn't believe we had found each other again. Right after the job he asked me out for coffe and I guess the rest is history. We just knew we were meant to be together. Why we never hooked up durning school will always be a mystery because the feelings were always there. But we made up for lost time and after dating for three months he asked me to marry him and I said yes. It took Criag coming back into my life to make me realize that I was living a lie with Jimmy. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. The only reason we stayed together was because I was to scared to be alone!"enlightened Ashley happily.  
  
"OMG, do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet? "  
  
As Craig wrapped his arms around his wife he answers me, "We don't want to know until the baby is born. I want a little girl like my sister to spoil and Ash wants a little boy. No matter which we have we won't give up until we both get what we want."  
  
As we started to enter thebuilding our attention was drawn to the beautiful black stretch limo approaching the school. Once it stopped the driver quickly jumped out to open the door for his passenger. Reaching inside he helps the pretty female out. Since her back was turned we couldn't tell who it was until she flipped her golden hair out of her face. " You got to be kidding me! Paige in a limo?How on earth?"I gasped as teh three of us gazed with open mouths at the limo and Paige.  
  
"Well you know her, she always gets whatever she wants! She always told us she would be rich and famous someday! I guess she's living proof that your dreams can come true!"answered Ashley leaning forward to close her husband's gapping mouth.  
  
"Terri, Craig, Ashley, so nice to see you all again! I would stop and chat but you know what this humidity does to my hair! I'llsee you all inside?" she asked brushing past us. We follow her inside the school like a bunch of sheep, we couldn't wait to hear her story.  
  
After checking in and getting our " hello my name is " tags our small group of friends walked into the crowded gym. Instantly I felt myself being flashed back to my old Degrassi days as I look around at the familiar faces of friends and old lovers.But no one was paying attention to us as we found an empty table. All eyes were on Paige as she entered like a movie star. That girl always did know how to make an entrance.Loving being in the spotlight again she begin to tell her story to anyone and everyone that would listen.Paige was always the fashion model of Degrassi, it seems she finally put that talent to good use. She was now one of the most famous fashion desinger. She wouldn't let it slip anyone's attention that most of us in the gym were wearing her label.  
  
Growing tired of Paige's boasting I excused myself from the table to mingle with the rest of teh school.I soon learned that Paige wasn't the only famous person to graduate from Degrassi. Jimmy was surrounded by most of the men as he relived a winning moment from his first season as a major league Football player. Since he was extremly busy with his fans I started to walk away thinking I would have a chance to catch up with him later.But he had other ideas.  
  
"Terri, don't think you're getting away that easily! You better come give me a hug!"he announced breaking away from his fans. After a quick bear hug he pulls away from me to get a better look. "Damn girl, you look great! You don't look like the same pudgy Terri that i went to school with. What have you done with yourself?"  
  
Blushing I answered, "Well you know I've been keeping busy with my modeling. Being on the road all the time doesn't leave much time for anything else!"  
  
"Well, whatever you are doing it's working! You look great! To bad Spinner in't here yet to see you! He'd be drooling in his shoes!"joked Jimmy giving me another hug.  
  
Just hearing that name again made my heart flutter.But I had learned a long time ago that it wasn't meant to be with Spinner.I tried to move on but it's hard to forget your first crush, even if it was way back in high school. " So how's Spinner these days?I'm shocked he didn't show up with Paige! Then again I know how she hates to share the spotlight!" I rambled nervously praying that the floor would just open up and swallow me whole.  
  
"He said he would be here tonight, didn't want to miss it for the world! You know Spinner always late! I'm sure he'll be here soon! There's Ash and Craig if you'll excuse me I want to go say hi ! I'll talk to you later?"  
  
AS if he knew we were talking about him Spinner walks in.He hadn't changed a bit. As our eyes met we started towards each other as if an invisible string was pulling us together. But before we could come together I was stopped by another couple of old friends. "Terri, hey! We just wanted to tell you how great you looked in your last ad!"gushed Emma as Sean sipped his punch next to her.  
  
"Thanks, so how have you two been?"I asked trying to keep a eye on Spinner.But unfortunately he had disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"We're doing great! Sean just opened a bike shop with his brother. It started out really slow but it's doing great now! I've been traveling and writting articles for various magazines on environmental issues!" she informed me talking a mile a minute.  
  
"Oh yeah, I read your last article in the National Geo last month.It was great! It must be nice to travel all over the world and then write about it! I wish you all teh very best! Can you excuse me I really must catch up with someone!"I excused myself hastily in hopes to catch up with the one person I wanted to see the most.  
  
No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't seem to catch up with Spinner. It was almost as if everyone was trying to keep us apart. I of course couldn't help but feel jealous that he was spending alot of time with Paige. Well , it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were still together. Some things never changed.  
  
As they called for the last dance of the night I was to busy to care as I sat and contuined to catch up with the the table of friends that surrounded me.  
  
"Terr, it looks as if someone wants to dance!"offered Emma pointing behind me.  
  
Thinking that it was some poor fool who felt sorry for me I didn't pay much attention to I felt his hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to come face to face with the object of my affection. Standing to quickly my chair falls to teh floor with a loud thud. Luckily the music was to loud and the only ones that noticed were the people at my table. Bowing slowly in front of me he reaches for my hand as he asks, "I've been trying to get your attention all night! Would you care to trip the light fantastic with me, my lady?" Spinner must of read my mind because he instantly guided me onto the crowded dance floor. At first we danced quitely as I enjoyed the feelinf of being in his arms wash over me.  
  
"This brings back memories huh?"he asks quitely mentioning one of my most embarrasing moment at Degrassi.  
  
"God, I had hoped by now everyone had forgotten about me being drunk at the " Starlight, Starbright" dance."  
  
"I dunno why you think that! I thought it was great! It was the first time you ever mentioned your true feelings about me!"  
  
Brushing him off with my own doubts I butted in before he could finnish his thought, " Yeah, well I guess that's all in the past. It really doesn't matter what I feel now. You have always been with Paige! Nothing has changed!"  
  
"Is that what you think? Man, you got it all wrong! Paige and I are only friends. We've been nothing more than friends since that night. Do you know how many times I triedto come and talk to you about that night? Every time i tried Paige either tore us apart or you brushed me off. It's taken ten years to get you back into my arms and I'm not taking any chances. Terri, I've loved you ever since your so called embarrassing moment. I want to be with only you! I have always felt that way. So what do you think about giving ol Spinner another chance?" he asked nervously forgetting about the well planned speech he had practiced for the moment.  
  
"This must be a dream ! Somone pinch me and wake me before I get my hopes up! " I whispered as a tear of happiness trailed down my cheeck.  
  
"This is no dream Cinderella, so what do you say?"  
  
I couldn't find the words to answer him so I did the next best thing! Something that I had waited ten years for. Without a second thought I kissed him.  
  
"And then you and Daddy lived happily ever after, right?" interrupted a tiny child's voice.  
  
"Yes Bailey, we lived happily ever after with the most beautiful princess in the world as our daughter! Now lay back and go to sleep. Here comes daddyfor his goodnight kiss!" I suggested as my handsome husband walked in.  
  
Spinner walks into the room and instantly melts into his daughter's out stretched arms. As they hugged Bailey whispers, " Daddy, I'm glad you picked mommy to be your queen!"  
  
Once the goodnight kisses and hugs were over we turn out the lights before shutting the door behind us. Before I could walk away Spinner turns me towards him for a brief kiss and then a question, "She still wants to hear about how we got together? I though she would of grown out of that by now!"  
  
"Well, it's hard to replace such a great story with a fairy tale. Soon enough she will grow out of wanting us to tuck her in. Be thankful she's still our little girl!"I answered thanking my lucky stars that I had gotten enough courage to show up at my reunion. Because if hadn't gone I would of never ended up with my knight in shinning armor! 


End file.
